Karo
Karo (pronounced KAY-ROW) is an energetic little Pokemon and an ex-member of Creep's mob. He is naive, and he doesn't normally decide on things before action. extremely friendly, and can make friends with villains at times (ex. Groudon). He also has is in a rescue team, Team Kanto with his friends Poke and Redd. Much like his friend Ninja, he is usually eaten by Poke. He is extremely random and does things that not to many understand. He carries a backpack at times that is identical to Finn's on Adventure Time. Karo has many powers and skills that cannot be explained, like how he is a master with the Rainbow Sword. Not a lot is known about his past. When he was asked about it, he nervously avoids the conversation. It has recently revealed that he may be a Cyborg. Personality and Traits Karo is energetic and playful. He likes to explore, play games, rescue hurt Pokemon, eat and sleep. He has many weapons and powers. His attacks as a Mew are Metronome, Psychic, Transform and Telekinesis. When upset he either attacks or cries. If you ever break a "Karo Promise" he will go nuts. He can teleport through books and be a character in the story, and also mix it up and make a completely different story! He has a special item is his Rainbow Sword. Which used to be a Rainbow Axe he got from the RPG Dimension, but was upgraded to a Rainbow Sword from Cobalion the Swords of Justice. He collects many things, such as figures, plushies, coffee mugs and masks. Abilities Transformations '''are frequent, because Karo is a Mew. He likes to transform into Pikachu, Azurill, Emolga and a Chibi Palkia the most. He can also turn into characters that aren't even Pokemon! '''Breaking the fourth wall '''is possible as well. For example, when in battles, he does things like rip off the HP bar, and beat his opponent with it. He can also do things outside of battles, like swimming in Creep's thoughts. '''Unlocking friendship in foes happens when he attacks with his Rainbow Sword. He will continually attack them with it, making their HP (Happiness Points) rise. But, when he is attacked, his HP will lower. He will faint if his Happiness reaches 0. Complete Power Gaining occurs when he becomes a different Pokemon/Character. Though, this wipes out his Mew powers. '''Soul Surge '''when Karo uses his Rainbow Sword, he can use a move Sonic uses on Sonic and the Black Knight. He will glow blue for a second, then dash into his opponent. He then slices multiple times. Weapons The '''Rainbow Sword '''is one of Karo's friendship weapons. He received it from Cobalion, for becoming an ally of the Legendary Musketeers. It can be used as a normal blade, or a way to open the hearts of evil creatures. The '''Rainbow Pistol '''is the other friendship weapon. He received it from Rainbow Tower, with the help of Silver. When shot, the bullet is star-shaped and a rainbow trail follows behind it. Same as the Rainbow Sword, it can be used as a pistol or open hearts of evil creatures. Friendship is Magic Silver: Best Friend, Predator Ice: Close Friend Ninja: Close Friend (Calls him "Ninji". Which is pronounced NIN-JEE.) Kato: Close Friend Creep: Friend, Ex-boss Meowth: Friend Meloetta: Close Friend, Love Interest Tyranitar: Close Friend Jynx Sisters: Enemies Groudon: Close Friend Dusknoir: Enemy Scyther: Close Friend Noctowl: Friend Quotes "Wabadubadub, is that true?" - Karo's catchphrase; he learned it from an interview. "Karo, reporting for doody!...Heheh, I said doody." - When a leader calls his name. "Meowth! C'mon ad-vent-churrr!" - When Karo and Meowth went to Zombie Forest. "The future is in the past! Hi-ho Arceus!" - When Karo was imagining an egg hatching into an Arceus. "Yes, just yes." - When the egg hatched into an Arceus. "I'mma gonna wreck it! Rock Wreck it!" - Karo when he's about to use Rock Wrecker. "That rocked!" - Usually after he uses a Rock Type move. "Bowser? He's nice." - When he was asked by Spark the Star Kid for help. "You're evily nice!" - After Bowser said he wasn't nice. "So majestic..." - When he sees Articuno. "SOMEONE GOT HIT IN THE BOINGLOINS!" - Distraction when he is about to be eaten by Silver. "Later sucka!" - When he was running away from evil Silver. "Jeez, you're just mean. Meany." - When he was talking to evil Silver. "YES, MICHELANGELO JUST KICKED YOSHI IN THE FACE HOLE!" - After Silver asked if he was having fun. "Yaaay! It burns!" - After Karo touched the mysterious light. "I'M SOME KIND OF MAGICIAN!" - Once Karo figured out he can bring plushies to life. "Sweet nectar of the heavens!" - Normally when Karo is surprised. "Oh my mashed potatoes and gravy." - Sometimes when Karo is surprised. "TURTLES." - Karo spazzing over turtles. "Oh sorry, turtle talking to myself." - Karo imagining about turtles. "Dangit, Bowser." - When Bowser bought strong leashes. "AND I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FAVORITE!" - When Bowser kidnapped Ninja over him. "Doop." - Karo when he's trying to get someone's attention. "Oh, stop it you." - When the Legendary Musketeers were kneeling to him. "ALL ABOARD THE KNUCKLE TRAIN! CHOO CHOO!" - Normally when he's about to use Thunderpunch. "YOU CHEESEBALL!" - When he was angered by Kyurem. "SLAMMA COW!" - When Karo gets a little too excited. "So, that's where my brain went!" - When Ninja said he saw 'Karo' corn syrup. "FOOMOO SHOOSHOO!" - When Karo threw sand in Ninja's eyes. "I missed you! I'll never lose you, again!" - Karo talking to his PPG Comic Book. "Yes, sleep you adorable, suspicious creature, you." - Karo after he got Ninja out of his room. "It's...Beautiful..." - When Karo first saw Meloetta. "Ninjininjininja!" - Karo calling Ninja. "BY THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP!" - Karo when he is finishing off an enemy with his Rainbow Sword. "Woah...I like it when the red water comes out..." - Karo when he was losing a lot of blood/losing his mind. "Catch me!" - Karo, jumping off a tree, hoping Ice would catch him. He missed and landed on his face. "Actually, I'm a mouse." - After Silver called him a scaredy cat. "You're a blunt spoon!" - After Silver said Ice's claws were like blunt spoons. "I live in a tree house...It's really funny." - Karo talking about his house. "Honk!" - Karo when he grabs someone's nose. "Oh yeah, Ice is an Ice type...I think." - When Ice was afraid of a Fire Type. "B-But, please, take it easy on me!" - Karo when he was battling Silver. "Here's the plan...Run like sissies!" - When encountering Slenderman. Theme Song Karo's battle theme song is identical to Iris's theme on Pokemon Black 2 and White 2. Gallery Pikachu hoodie.jpg|Karo in a Karo hoodie. Pikachu is confused.jpg|Karo gets a little confused. Pikachu is so sad.jpg|Karo is super sad. Pikachu stocking.jpg|Karo as a Christmas gift! Pikachu without heart.jpg|Karo is laughing. Pikapop.jpg|Karo eating a lollipop. Pikachu and a cup.jpg|Karo drinking from a cup (Most likely full of Hot Chocolate). Pikachu with a chocolate coin.jpg|Karo hiding, holding onto a chocolate coin. Pikachu is confuzzled.jpg|Karo thinking. Pikachu doesn't get what he wants.jpg|Karo holding his breath/making a face. Pikaman.png|Karo transformed into a human. Trivia - Karo is allergic to pineapples. - Karo's favorite food is cheese fries. - He is terrified of most humans. - He can only be understood by other Pokemon. If humans hear him all they will here is the voice of the Pokemon is in the form of. (Normally Pikachu.) - Karo loves hugs and being carried around. - Pokemon that are much bigger than him, he calls them Mister, or Miss. - Karo's favorite animals are wolves, dogs, crocodiles, sharks, turtles, foxes, hedgehogs, dinosaurs, dragons and alligators. Team Karo A new plan for adventure, not yet explained. The team is composed of Karo, Shadow the Hedgehog, Michelangelo, Pinkie Pie, and Mabel Pines. Category:Team Indigo Members Category:Ex-Mob Members